Princess of Asgard
by Nemesis Luna
Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and accepted by his father king Odin. After thinking he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was the princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by BlueRubyBeat

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

His Little Treasure

Loki was lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to have a child. Yes, he had many children in his long life but none of them were accepted by his own father King Odin. The All-Father had killed some of his children or banished them from nine realms. They didn't do anything wrong. They were living a peaceful life but when the All-Father learned about their existence, he went ballistic. Loki didn't understand why his father was so angry with him. First he thought it was because all of his children were monsters. They didn't have a humanoid body just like him. Loki blamed their mothers. They weren't Asgardian like him. They were different races so it wasn't hard to believe his children looked like monsters. Loki tried to be with an Asgard women but they refused his offer. He was a prince but they didn't care about it. They would run after his brother who was perfect in everyone's eyes. Thor couldn't do anything wrong in father's eyes. If he had a child with a monster, his child would be welcome in Asgard but not Loki's child. Loki wasn't stupid, he knew there were other reasons why his father hated his children. He didn't know what the reason was but he would find it one day.

Loki wished to have a child. He wished to see his own blood and flesh grow up by his side. Was he wishing too much? Maybe his seed was cursed. Never would he have a powerful and normal-looking child. Maybe he should stop having kids, but the small voice in his heart was screaming. His heart wanted a child so much, it hurt him. The All-Father forbade him having kids with creatures but Loki didn't know who would lay with him willingly other than monsters. He was a liar and manipulator but he never forced someone. Loki looked to the sky. It was night time and the stars were shining. Everyone in the castle was already sleeping. Tomorrow was a big day for Asgard. It was Thor's birthday. Loki didn't hate his brother, he just didn't understand why his father never showed him the same affection he showed Thor. If he was sure about having a new kid, tomorrow night would be the perfect opportunity. While he could travel around dimensions without being seen by Heimdall, his father was watching him closely. Tomorrow night he could sneak out without anyone realizing he wasn't at the party. Now he needed to choose where to pick his next bearer. He could go anywhere in the nine realms. Which to pick? He could change his imagine and be with an Asgardian. Loki threw away the idea immediately. He wanted his children to know who their real father was and love him for himself. He knew where he would try his luck. Earth! Maybe humans were weak but there wasn't a chance his kid would be a monster. His father didn't like mortals but he wouldn't have any reason to kill his child if he found out because if the child born as mortal, the laws would protect the child. Loki was sure he would hide his child's existence very well. Mortal or not, he would love his child and be at his side. Tomorrow he would sneak out to earth so he could find a mother to his treasure.

"Please, let me have a child who will love me. I promise I will love and look after him. Please!" Loki prayed to the gods. He never said it out loud but his heart wished to have a child his father would approve of. Loki didn't know it but his prayer was heard as the moon shined briefly.

People were drinking like there was no tomorrow. They were laughing and dancing. It was the perfect time for Loki. He already celebrated Thor's birthday and gave him his gift. No one would realize he was gone. Loki left the room carefully making sure no one saw him leaving. He transported himself to earth. He didn't know where to look for his bearer so he followed his instinct and he found himself in Tokyo. He changed his clothes. Now, he needed to find a worthy woman. It was harder than he thought. Unlike Asgard, earth women didn't run away from him, rather they threw themselves at him but they weren't what he was looking for. He sat on a bench and looked at the night sky. Maybe he should give up. Loki closed his eyes as a teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"If you are sad talking can help." Loki's eyes opened blinking he looked at the person beside him. It was a young women around twenty years old with a brown hair and eyes. She wasn't the most beautiful women he had seen but she had her own beauty. "Or you can sulk. It works too." She smiled. Loki answered with his own smile. She was cute when she smiled. "Your smile is beautiful, you should smile more." Loki looked at her curiously. She was too excited for someone who was sitting with an unknown man. "I am Ikuko!" She held out her hand.

Loki looked her hand. One moment he thought about lying about his name. "Loki!" He said and kissed her hand gently.

"You are not from here right?"

"No, I am not." Loki didn't say where he came from and Ikuko didn't ask. It wasn't her business. She didn't know why she sat beside him but a voice in her mind said it was a good idea and she was glad she listened to the voice.

"Then allow me to show you around!"

"I would be honored!" Loki helped her stand like a gentleman he was. He knew in his heart he found his child's bearer.

* * *

><p>Loki and Ikuko's relationship was moving faster than they thought. Loki was sneaking from Asgard to earth whenever he found the time. After Thor's birthday Odin didn't watch him as closely so Loki used every opportunity to be with Ikuko. She was mature with a childish side. Talking with her made him more relaxed. She was a great person but he knew he didn't love her. She was more like a friend to him and he knew she felt same way but it didn't stop them. They were lovers. Loki didn't tell her he was a god nor that he wasn't from earth. He didn't want to scare her. It was only after two months that they met and he still didn't tell her his secrets because they didn't know each other long enough. She took him many places in Japan and even he didn't like to admit it that he was enjoying his time on earth. Humans weren't so bad or some of them weren't. Today he was meeting with her after not seeing her for five days. Odin gave him a free day because he worked so hard. He made sure everyone left him alone.<p>

Loki transported himself where he would meet with Ikuko. She was already there waiting for him. "Hi!"

Ikuko jumped from the sudden voice behind her. "Loki!" She screamed and hugged him tightly. She knew he thought she wasn't in love with him but the truth was that she was. She loved him too much. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Unfortunately deep down she knew it wasn't possible so she would enjoy it until the end. "I missed you!"

"Sorry, I was busy with my job." Loki caressed her cheek and kissed her red lips.

"It's okay! Let's go or we will be late." Ikuko held his arm and dragged him. She wanted to see this movie with Loki. Her friends watched the movie with their lovers and couldn't stop talking about the movie.

Watching a movie was a different experience for Loki. Humans were funny, they recorded their stories and showed them at a later time. Maybe it was because they didn't have anything to do. In Asgard they fought with enemies, traveling around the nine realms. Their life wasn't as boring to them. Even he didn't want to admit it but the movie was good or it was good because Ikuko was at his side. Her head was on his chest and his armwas around her shoulder. They ate popcorn together.

"My friends were right, the movie was great!" Ikuko said after they left the cinema. Loki only nodded his head. They walked around talking about simple things. Ikuko's eyes fell on a dress in a shop window. It was abeautiful blue color sundress. Loki dragged her to the shop not listening to her protests. He had money, after all he was a prince and gold was expensive on earth.

"Loki, you don't need to do this!" Ikuko protested one more time before she entered the changing cabin. Loki brought every dress she looked at more than one second.

"You are right. I don't but I want to!" Ikuko smiled and kissed him. Blushing she ran to the cabin. She wore all of them and showed him. Loki loved seeing her smile. "We are buying all of it." Loki ordered while she was changing her clothes.

"Let's go!" Ikuko said after she finished dressing. She didn't understand why Loki was doing this but she knew this shop was expensive so she wanted to leave the shop immediately.

"We will." Loki held her hand and walked to salesperson. He bought every dress Ikuko tried on. Ikuko wanted to scream. Loki was buying all of them and she couldn't say anything while all the workers were looking ather. She near fainted when she heard the amount of money it cost but Loki spent the money without blinking. He took the bags and they left the shop.

"It was too much Loki!" She finally said after they left the shop.

"It is nothing. Are you hungry?"

Ikuko opened her mouth to protest the purchase but she gave up. "A little!" She was eating a lot nowadays. Even her mother was surprised when she ate two plates.

* * *

><p>"I am pregnant!" Ikuko spoke with an unreadable face. She suspected after vomiting every morning but until she had done the test, she didn't want to believe it. Now, she knew she was pregnant and she didn't know what to do. She was scared. What if Loki didn't want children?<p>

Loki nodded his head, he was awaiting this news. He was on earth for just this reason. Then why was he was feeling like that. He was surprised but he was happy too. "What do you think?" After all it was her body. He couldn't force her. So they were sitting in a café discussing it.

"I want to give birth. I know we will never be together Loki." She laughed when she saw his shocked face. "I don't know who are you but I know you are different from me. I cannot say how but deep down I know. We are not meant to be together and I want to have a part of you with me. This baby is ours. I want that!" Ikuko tried to hold her tears but it was hard. She loved him, having his part in her life would be enough for her.

Loki held her hand and wiped her tears with his empty hand. "You are right! I cannot be with you but I will always be by my child's side. I will look after him." Loki vowed. Ikuko leaned into his hand and kissed it.

"I know!" It hurt hearing he wouldn't be with her but she knew he would be a great father. She could see it in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Loki kept his promise. He was at her side supporting her process. Ikuko told her parents she was pregnant and she wouldn't marry with the father. They were angry but they accepted her wishes. She loved the little life in her belly already. She couldn't wait to have her in her arms. Loki and she went to a doctor and they learned that they were having a girl. Seeing the baby and hearing her heart beat made the two of them cry with happiness. It was Loki's first daughter. He was excited just like Ikuko. Nine months went by without a problem and she gave birth in June.<p>

Loki looked at the tiny baby in his arms. She was too small to compare to his big hands. Ikuko was sleeping in her bed tiredly. He forced her to give birth in a private hospital. Nothing was more important than his baby's life. Now she was resting on the comfortable bed after a hard labor. Loki couldn't stop looking at his daughter. She was perfect. Silvery golden hair, blue eyes like the ocean or sky and pale skin. When she grew up, she would be every man's dream but he would kill them all. No one was good enough for his princess. Loki could feel the power coming from her little body. It was strong, stronger than Odin himself. He knew she wasn't born asa mortal but as powerful as an immortal. He knew in this moment Odin wouldn't let his daughter grow up because of his own fear. He needed to hide his little princess for now.

"I can feel it. You will be great, so great even my father will beg for your attention. You will decide the fate of the entire universe. I don't know why I am feeling like this but I know you were born to rule and I will make sure you live your life safe and happy. My little treasure!" Loki kissed her head. Her eyes blinked and opened. Blue met green and the baby laughed happily. Loki smiled, looking at her made him remember an old legend of the moon kingdom. His mother had told him and Thor stories of the moon kingdom and the legendary princess. If the stories were true, then the moon princess was the most beautiful and powerful person in the universe. His daughter reminded him of the princess. What was the name of moon princess?

"Serenity! Your name is Serenity. My little Serenity! Welcome!" Loki was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the moon crest on Serenity's forehead. It flashed one moment and then was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by BlueRubyBeat

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Growing Up

Loki was looking at his beautiful little princess without blinking. Serenity was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She was two months old now. She had a little silvery golden hair and her eyes were blue like the ocean with a silver hint. She looked like Thor but Loki could see himself in her. Loki knew his daughter would have many suitors in the future but he wouldn't allow any worthless men court his princess. No, he would kill them all. No, man deserved his princess. After so many years Loki was finally happy. Serenity was his dream. She wasn't a monster like his other children or mortal like her mother. She was immortal like him. He wouldn't worry about her dying before him. He could love her without fearing or losing her. He only wished she could live with him in Asgard but it wasn't possible. Odin would hate her because she was his daughter. He wouldn't try to get to know her. His princess was powerful. Loki never felt a pure energy like hers. Even his mother Frigga wasn't so pure and she was a powerful Goddess. She was the one who taught him magic. She was a strong woman and majestic queen. Despite the notion many Asgardian women weren't warriors but Frigga was a good at fighting. When Loki was a little boy, she had said in her younger years she wished to be a sailor senshi. Unfortunately you couldn't become a senshi, you were born as one. They were female warriors with magical powers. They were all associated with a specific planet or heavenly body, and their powers often manifested themselves as the ability to manipulate particular elements. Asgard was a powerful race but their planet didn't have a guardian because it wasn't created by their ruler. No, first Asgardians built their kingdom on a death planet so they didn't have crystal like the Moon Kingdom.

Loki didn't know why but he was thinking of the Moon Kingdom more often after Serenity's birth. He looked at old legends in the royal library. Unfortunately he didn't find much. The Moon Kingdom was older than Asgard and destroyed while Asgard was still young. The only thing he found interesting was before dying Queen Selenity used her last power to give her daughter another chance at life. His mother had said Princess Serenity would be born stronger than before. Loki looked at his sleeping daughter. Her pure energy reminded him of the Moon Princess but it wasn't possible. They said the Moon Princess was the light of the universe. His own father didn't love his blood so how could his blood give life to the light of the universe? It was absurd.

Loki was in deep thought so he didn't feel someone else's presence. Ikuko was leaning against the door and watching him. She came looking for Serenity before she went to bed. She knew she didn't need to look for her because Loki already had a nanny for Serenity. He was doing everything for Serenity. After she had given birth, she had been living with her parents because she didn't have a job and couldn't look after a baby alone. Fortunately her parents fell in love with their granddaughter when they saw her so they didn't mind looking after her but Loki had a different idea. Her parents' house wasn't big enough for him so he bought a house for them. When Loki had said he had bought a house, she had been happy because Ikuko knew she couldn't burden her parents with Serenity's care. She thought he would buy a two-story house with a little garden in the back like she always dreamed but no, like always Loki did the unexpected. Yes, he bought a house like he said. The problem was that it wasn't her dream house. It was a mansion, a big, white and beautiful mansion with a large garden. She knew Loki was rich. He had told her his real identity. He was a Norse God, living on a planet named Asgard and he was a prince. Serenity was also born as an immortal like her father. Knowing her daughter was an immortal princess wasn't something easy to get used to. She decided to not think about it until Serenity was older but she couldn't stop thinking of it. Serenity would have powers Ikuko would never understand and she would live longer than her. Ikuko was drawing away from Serenity without realizing what she was doing.

Ikuko left the room without talking with Loki. Loki looked after her. He knew she wasn't happy. She wished to have a normal house with a normal husband and a normal child but Loki couldn't give her what she wished. He bought the mansion for Serenity. She couldn't live with him in the place where she belonged so Loki wanted to give her everything. The mansion had three floors. The grand floor had a living room, dining room, ball room, kitchen and study room. The upstairs had seven bedrooms and a library. Downstairs had an indoor pool, gym, science lab and garage. The garden had many exotic flowers he chose personally and had a lake. He knew they couldn't live here alone so he hired six servants; a gardener, a driver, achef, a maid, a butler and a teacher for Serenity. Lady Hana Sou came from a rich family who followed tradition. Her family had lost their money when she was young. She knew how a lady should act and talk. She would teach Serenity how to walk, talk, sit and eat properly. She was in her fifties. She had long white hair in a bun and brown eyes. She was short, slim, and was always wearing a kimono. Serenity's butler wasn't a human but an alien whom Loki saved when he was a young child. He wasn't Asgardian and Loki didn't know where he came from but he was loyal to him and it was the only thing that mattered to Loki. Orion looked like he was in his thirties with a well-built body. He had black shoulder length hair and black eyes. He would teach her strategy, math and martial arts. He would also control her accounts until Serenity could do it herself. Loki brought a lot of gold from Asgard and changed them to dollars. Now, his daughter was one of the richest people in the world.

"My Lord, do you need anything?" a voice asked.

Loki looked where the voice came from and saw Orion. "No! Serenity is sleeping and I need to leave." Loki stood up. "Look after my princess Orion."

"Of course my lord!"

Loki left the room. Orion looked at the sleeping princess. After so many years of searching for her, she was finally born again. He found the Moon Princess, his princess. Orion was a Lunar and he was a war general, one of the best. Finally he had his sworn princess. No one would hurt her again. He would protect her this time with his life.

* * *

><p>Five year old Serenity was waiting for her father. She and Orion were playing chess as her strategy lesson. She was trying to guess his moves before he made them. Serenity knew who Orion was like she knew she was the Moon Princess. She born with her powers and memories. She could feel the silver crystal. Orion was training her. Her silvery gold hair was reaching her feet but she wasn't using the traditional Lunar hair style at the moment. Today Hana braided her hair.<p>

Last year Ikuko had met someone and they had married. Serenity met and approved of Kenji but she refused to leave her home. Her mother wanted to live in Kenji's house. It was her mother's dream house. Serenity loved her mother but the mansion was her home and she knew her father couldn't come to that house like he came here because Ikuko didn't want to tell Kenji they were gods. In the end she was seeing her mother on the weekends. It was enough for Serenity. Ikuko didn't understand her. She was thinking like Serenity was a human, refusing to listen to even her father. Now, Ikuko had the normal family she always wished. Two days ago she had given birth to a boy. Serenity was happy for her. They didn't have a mother-daughter connection with each other. Her father was like her hero. In her first life her father died before she was born. She never had a father until Loki and he was a great father. She wished she could see him more. He told her why he couldn't come here all the time and Serenity understood him. She knew he loved her and it was enough for her though she didn't tell him she was the Moon Princess. Orion and Serenity decided to wait until she had her all guardians. Orion didn't trust Odin. Odin was the ruler of nine realms because the Moon Kingdom wasn't here anymore and Orion had said Odin didn't love Loki much so he could try to kill her while she was still young. Hiding her identity until she could protect herself was the right decision.

"Father is here!" Serenity said, moving her queen. She saw she would lose the game but she wouldn't give up easily.

"Your senses have improved nicely princess."

"I have a good teacher!"

Serenity stood up elegantly. Hana was teaching her how to act properly. It wasn't hard because she learned everything in her past life. Her father was waiting for her in living room. She ran and hugged him while Loki held her tightly.

"How is my little princess?" Loki sat with Serenity in his lap. He didn't see her for a week because Odin wanted him to train with Thor. It was like torture for Loki. Thor was full of himself talking about his victories all the time. Loki was glad Thor made a mistake, allowing Loki to leave.

"Fine!" Serenity told him about her days and lessons. Loki listened to his daughter without talking. Hearing her voice made him happy and feel refreshed.

"You work so hard my princess. Well done!" Serenity glanced at her father's face. Loki knew that expression. She wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "You can tell me anything Serenity!" Loki encouraged her.

"Why you are hiding your other self?" Serenity could see her father had another form though she never saw her father walking in his other form. Maybe he thought she wouldn't like him.

"What other self?" Loki didn't understand what she was talking about. He could change his looks with his magic but he didn't have another form.

"I can see your blue skin and red eyes! I think your magic is blocking your form! Why is your magic blocking your form?"

Blue skin and red eyes! There was only one creature that fit her description. Frost Giants! The idea was absurd. He was the son of Odin and Frigga. He was an Asgardian. Loki was the brother of Thor. His mind refused the idea but his mind's sane part knew Serenity wasn't lying. If she said she saw this, she was telling the truth. If it was true then he wasn't the son of Odin or Frigga. When Loki thought about this, he could see the differences between Thor and himself. Odin never cared about what he had done. Thor was the favorite son. It explained why people didn't like him.

"Can you remove the magic so I can see myself?" Loki asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see his other form or not.

Serenity touched his cheek, using her power she lifted the block temporarily. Loki looked at his blue skin. He didn't need to look in the mirror. He was a Frost Giant. He wasn't a prince. He was nothing. He fought with Thor for the throne but now he knew Odin never thought about giving him the throne. He was a monster. Frost Giants were hated in Asgard with a passion because of the past war. It was the same with Frost Giants. They hated Asgard and Odin so how could he born from an Asgardian and a Frost Giant? It wasn't possible but his body was evidence. Why did Odin take him in? Why didn't he tell him he wasn't his real son? Why?

"Don't be sad father! I still love you!"

Loki looked into her blue eyes. He saw her love for him. She was looking at his monster form lovingly. His daughter loved him even in this form. She didn't care so why should he care too.

"I am not a prince!" It was what bothered him. In all his life he believed he was one of the princes who had the right to be king.

"I am still your princess just like you are a king to me!" Serenity replied. She loved Loki because he was a great father not because he was a prince. The throne meant nothing. She had watched her kingdom perish and her loved ones had died in front of her. She didn't like Odin very much because he made her father sad. Odin promised Loki the throne knowing Loki would never be a king. She was angry. Her father deserved to be a king. Serenity made up her mind. She would build the Moon Kingdom again. The Moon kingdom would be the center of the universe like in the past. She would build a stronger, powerful and better kingdom. Her father would be free from Odin's rule and Odin would beg for his attention.

"You are right! You are my little princess!" Loki hugged her, kissing her forehead. Serenity was the only thing Loki needed in this life. From now on his only goal would be a great father for her. Now he knew why his other children were monsters. It was his blood that made them like that. He didn't know how Serenity wasn't born as a monster but he was glad she wasn't. She was so perfect, sometimes he didn't believe how he could sire someone like Serenity. "Come on! It is time I teach you some little tricks." She was the daughter of a trickster, she should know how to prank other people. Serenity smiled at her father's enthusiasm and showed her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by BlueRubyBeat

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Game On

_Nine years later_

Serenity was running in the woods. The sun didn't rise yet so the forest was dark. Her legs were protesting the abuse she put them and she knew she couldn't fight much longer. She needed to end this quickly or she would lose. It was an option she didn't like. She hid behind a tree, looking around carefully she didn't see her target. If she couldn't see, she would use her senses. Closing her eyes, she opened her senses. She felt everything in the woods except her target.

'Great, he was hiding his presence.' She thought sighing.

She was tired and sweaty. She had lost her hair pin while running so her long hair was sticking her body and face, irritating her. The only thing she needed was one opening to attack from a distance. In close combat Serenity knew she wasn't a match for him. She was taking martial arts lessons since she was eleven but it was the only lesson she wasn't perfect at. Thanks to her past memories, her knowledge was far greater than humans. She had taken private lessons from great teachers rather than going to school and she had been disappointed when she had seen in her lessons. Humans didn't develop much other than technology. Their math, science and physics wasn't in the same standard with the Lunars, humans fell behind. As a lunar Serenity had a good memory, she didn't forget anything she learned. Her teachers called her a genius but she knew it was because her mind was more developed than humans.

Taking deep breaths, Serenity rested against the tree. She needed to find her target. She felt him before she heard the rustling of the trees. A powerful energy was coming at her side. Without thinking Serenity threw herself but it was too late. The energy caught her from the right shoulder. She was laying on the ground, holding her shoulder but the pain didn't come. When the adrenaline left her body, her mind came back to reality. Opening her eyes, she saw Orion standing above her. The energy ball was fake like everything they used in her training with Orion. Every morning before sunrise they were training together.

"Well done!" Orion praised, holding his hand for her.

Serenity gripped his hand, allowing him to lift her from the ground. "I couldn't block your attack!" She said bitterly.

"But you pulled away at the right time. In battle, a wound is better than death. You can fight with one arm while healing your wound with your power princess." Orion explained gently. Serenity's face fell. She hadn't stood up immediately, opening herself for an attack. "Don't push yourself princess. You are new to fighting. In the past your body wasn't suited for fighting and you are really good for only training for three years." He added quickly after seeing her sad face.

"You are right! I just want to make my father proud. He is a great warrior." Serenity grew up listening to her father's battle tales. Her mother Selenity had never allowed her to listen to anything about war thinking it would have tainted her.

"I know but you are not warrior material princess." Orion said carefully without hurting her feelings. He knew how much she wanted to be a warrior like her father.

"Then why you are training me?" Serenity asked emotionlessly. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Because I don't want to lose you again princess. You are the light of the universe, hope of peace. Your nature is peaceful. You hate unnecessary battles and we love you for this. I train you so you can protect yourself, not for battles. You will have armies for wars. I respected and loved Queen Selenity but she made a mistake by hiding you from the dark side of life. I am really glad you are Lord Loki's daughter. Now you know sometimes war is unavoidable."

"Army? What army?" Serenity smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. She never talked like this with Orion but she guessed he knew what she was planning.

"The Moon Kingdom may have fallen but the ruler is alive. You can rise the Moon Kingdom again with your powers princess." Orion answered.

"Even if I rise the Moon Kingdom without people it means nothing." It was the only thing holding her back.

"They will come princess. The Queen couldn't bring back normal people but she made sure every soldier was born again. We are loyal to you! You would be surprised if you knew how much people are looking for a peaceful life in the universe. You could give them a home!"

Orion knew how to convince her. She forgot her fears. Serenity didn't say anything but Orion knew he won. The Moon Kingdom would rise again soon.

"I need to get ready for school!" Serenity begged her father to send her to school this year because she felt the presence of her guardians. It was almost time for them to awaken. She wanted to be by their side. Venus was already fighting with enemies. It wasn't shocking she was the first one to awake, after all Artemis loved her and she was the leader of inner senshi.

Serenity went to her room with the decision to take a shower since she was sweaty. Taking a hot shower made her body relax and erasing her tension. Drying her body with a towel, she snapped her fingers and she was in her school clothes. She loved her powers. Serenity looked at her laptop when she heard a sound coming from it. Someone was calling her and she knew who was calling. Taking her laptop she sat on her bed.

"Hello Tony!" Serenity greeted happily. The laptop was a gift from him. It was his own creation.

"How is my little cute sister?" Tony asked looking tired but happy to see her. She was his light.

Serenity smiled. She met with him seven years ago at a charity event. She was seven and he was seventeen.

* * *

><p><em>Seven years ago<em>

_Seven years old Serenity was wearing a black princess cut dress with a__ruby necklace and earrings. Orion was beside her, wearing __an __expensive black suit. She had __been __invited __to __this events by Howard Stark. After talking with Orion, Serenity had decided to enter __the __business world with the money her father gave her. The money her father had left her was enough for a five-star__life and he was bringing more every year but she had wanted to improve their income. They decided opening their company wasn't a good idea so they decided to invest. Now Serenity had big shares in important companies. Stark Industries __was __one of them. She had the bigger share after Howard Stark in the company. He had invited her __to the __Stark charity event so they could meet with her._

_"Mister Stark allow me to introduce my mistress, __Serenity Moon!" Orion said __to __the couple in front of them. He had already met with them. "Serenity, Howard Stark and his wife Maria."_

_"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stark!" Serenity __smiled __politely. She was acting like __a __perfect lady._

_"The pleasure is mine Miss. __Moon! Welcome __to __our company!" Howard was smiling but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were empty. Serenity could see he was __an __alcoholic and his wife Maria was looking like she was bored._

_"Thank you __for __having me!" Serenity looked __to __the other person standing beside Howard._

_Howard caught her gaze. "My son Anthony! Tony why don't you show her around?"__He __ordered coldly._

_"Of course father! Miss.__Moon please __follow __me!" Tony said biting his tongue so he didn't give his usual witty response. He was in enough trouble with his father, he didn't need to add upsetting their new business partner. He took her to__the__bar. "Do you want anything?"_

_"You don't have to do this Mr. Stark! I can bore myself without your help." Serenity said after seeing Tony's face. Orion hid his smirk behind his hand._

_"Really? I believe no one can bore you more than me." Tony challenged her, forgetting he was talking with a seven years old kid._

_"You cannot beat my history teacher!"_

_"I bet my nanny is more boring."_

_"You still have a nanny! How old are you? Ten?" Serenity mocked him._

_"Seventeen and I __didn't __have a nanny for two years." Tony shouted. He hated his life. His father didn't care what he was doing and his mother was happy as long as she had her money. Now, a seven years old kid was mocking him._

_"It should be hard for you. Your parents live in their own world leaving you behind but they wanted you to act like how they wish it. Never __seeing the __real you! Never __caring for the __real you!" Serenity said sadly. She didn't know why she had said this but she saw __the __sadness in his eyes. She had seen __the __same expression in her father's face too. Her father loved her more than anything. She couldn't understand how Tony or her father felt but she could help them._

_"Why do you care?" Tony asked, looking __at __her in wonder._

_"I don't!" Serenity said, smiling gently._

* * *

><p>After that day they became siblings without blood ties. Serenity supported Tony in every turn and Tony protected her.<p>

"Fine! What about you?"

"Missing my little sunshine! Did you find your guardians?" Tony knew everything. She had told him three years ago and she never regretted telling him. He was a great help.

"Yes but they are not ready yet!"

After talking about who were her guardians, they talked about Tony's new projects. Serenity always wished to have siblings and Tony was a great brother.

Serenity was walking when she felt familiar energy. Without thinking she ran after the energy. It wasn't hard to find the source. A small black cat was resting under a tree, her moon crest was shining on her forehead. Serenity finally found her advisor Luna.

"Hello Luna!"

Luna woke up from her nap when she felt someone's presence. Opening her eyes her mouth fell open. Silvery gold hair, deep ocean blue eyes and powerful energy! She couldn't believe her eyes. Blinking rapidly she pinched herself. Luna was looking for the princess and the princess was standing before her.

"Princess?" Luna asked disbelievingly.

"It's been too long Luna!"

Luna threw herself at Serenity. Laughing, Serenity hugged her. "How? Queen Selenity said you wouldn't remember anything."

"It's a long story!" Luna sent her a look saying 'tell me now or else'. Serenity sat on the spot Luna where had been resting. Luna sat in front of her, looking at Serenity in awe. "She didn't choose my family Luna. She chose the planet and my mother. My father is a God from Asgard while my mother is a human. His blood activated my lunar blood and I was born as a Goddess with all of my power and memory."

Luna nodded. It made sense. "Who is your father?" Luna knew of Asgard. It was a new planet when the Moon Kingdom had fallen.

"Loki! You will love him. He is great father."

Seeing Serenity's eyes shine while talking about her father made Luna smile. "He knows who you are?"

"No! There is some problem in Asgard so my father is hiding me for my own good and I didn't want to burden him with this secret too." Serenity didn't believe Odin would love the idea since he would lose his power over the nine realms because of her existence. Right now she couldn't fight with Asgard.

"Why?" Luna asked, her body tensing.

"My father's adopted father is King Odin and he doesn't like my father's children. He mostly killed them so my father decided to hide me from him."

Luna's eyes widened from shock. It was a serious matter. They needed to talk about this properly. Luna heard footsteps closing in where they were sitting. Serenity looked up and smiled. Curiously Luna looked too. What she saw shocked her for the second time that day.

"Hello Lady Luna!"

Black eyes, black hair! Impossible! "Orion?"

"The one and only! I am princess' protector and right hand man."

Luna gulped. Orion had been one of the most powerful generals in the Moon Kingdom. He was fearless and ruthless. "What are you planning princess?" Luna whispered.

"Rising the Moon Kingdom again of course! Are you going to be with me Luna?"

Luna laughed happily. Finally everything would be fine. Serenity was born more powerful and mature. She was ready to be a great queen. "Always!"

"Game on then!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p>

CrescentMelody- Serenity may be born with a great power but she needs to learn how to use it. Thanks to her memories she knew many things but she never learned how to fight with her powers. Fighting is her weakness and she needs to train harder but I cannot ignore the silver crystal's power.

Nikaru12- Thor will be the first one who will meet with Serenity. Odin suspects Loki had another child because he was leaving more often than normal but he couldn't prove it yet. Loki is good at erasing his tracks.

Hannahdoodle100- I will not follow the story line because Usagi is different. She has different ideas and plans. She won't be with Mamoru so Chibiusa will never be born. Mostly I will skip it for the most part, only mentioning important parts until I come to the Thor and Avengers storyline.

Puffgirl1952- There will be minor bashing of Mamoru and Odin.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by BlueRubyBeat

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Vacation with Tony

Someone was nudging Serenity. She didn't know why but she refused to open her eyes. She was seeing a great dream and she didn't want it to end. She hit the hand who was nudging her and whined. She wanted to continue sleeping. This time the hand shook her roughly. Cursing she opened her eyes and looked into Orion's black eyes.

"It's time to wake up princess! We are almost there!"

Groaning, Serenity woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked outside from her window and saw the city. She was on her private jet. Tony was the one who designed and built the jet for her. He had said a rich person like herself needed her own jet and he always wanted to race in the air. Serenity was glad she had listened his advice, she didn't need to wait and it was more comfortable than a community plane. Like Tony said, she had money so why she shouldn't spend it for her comfort. Speaking of Tony, he was the reason why she was in her jet. Serenity had two weeks vacation from school and Tony had invited her to his house when he had learned of it. A vacation in Malibu! How she could refuse that?

The truth was that Serenity needed a vacation. She was tired physically and mentally. After she found Luna, an enemy made a move. Youmas were attacking everyday so Luna woke up the others. Reuniting with half of her guardians was amazing. They were the same but different just like herself. They were getting to know each other slowly. After all they all had a long life in front of them. They didn't need to rush anything.

When Serenity realized her enemy was Queen Beryl, she had some confusing feelings. She hated that women because it was her fault the Moon Kingdom was no longer here but at the same time Serenity knew it wasn't her fault fully. They had lowered their defenses. Beryl was just a pawn who Metaria used. Metaria was the one who corrupted the Earth people so she could have the Silver Crystal. Her hunger for power destroyed many lives. Serenity had put her past behind her when she had been born again. Her father gave her a new life and hope. She locked her past mistakes up but when Serenity saw Beryl, her memories crushed her. She faced her mistakes and it was too heavy for her to handle alone.

Serenity had tried to talk with Luna but she had said it wasn't her fault and Serenity shouldn't think this way anymore. But it was Serenity's fault. She knew this. Her love had caused her kingdom's demolition. Shaking her head she chased the bad thoughts from her mind.

"Finally we are here!" Serenity was already feeling free. She was glad Luna refused to come with them.

"Two weeks with Tony, the sun and the beach. I hope it will be enough to refresh you." Orion said.

"Me too!"

Serenity saw the ground was coming closer and closer. They were finally landing. She couldn't wait to see Tony again. Talking on the computer wasn't the same as talking in person, even with Jarvis's help. Soon enough the plane landed and Serenity could not wait to leave it. Tony was there waiting for her with his sport car. When Tony saw her, he opened his arms for her. Immediately she ran towards his open arms, hugging him tightly.

"Unlike you I still need to breathe Ser!" Tony choked out but he didn't push her away. He missed his little sunshine.

"Sorry!" Serenity said still smiling even though it was sheepish now.

"Let's go! I want to show you my new house!" Tony couldn't wait to show her his new creation. He was the one who designed everything. The house was truly his and he wished Serenity loved it as much as himself. After all it would be her house too.

Hopping excitedly Serenity dragged him towards his car by his arm. She wanted to see his house. He didn't stop bragging about his house since he decided to build it. Sometimes after listening to his bragging, Serenity had wanted to demolish her house and build it again so he could shut up but her sane part, which was Orion, had prevented her from doing it. She was sure her father wouldn't mind if she decided to change their home and with her powers she could build her dream house in one second. Orion was always killing her fun. Unfortunately only Tony agreed with her.

"Calm down Ser! The house won't run away."

"With your luck it may," Tony had the worst luck and at the same time he had the best luck. Serenity couldn't find how his luck worked out so she accepted him like that.

Tony laughed. It wasn't his usual cheeky smile because his eyes shined with happiness. Serenity was the only person who brought out this side of him. "You are right. Maybe right now my house is underwater." Tony replied mockingly, earning himself a slap on his chest from her.

"Everything is ready princess, we can leave!" Orion stated after he put their baggage in Tony's second car. Tony had come with two cars because he knew his sports car wasn't big enough for everyone.

"Get in!"

* * *

><p>Tony's mansion in Malibu was breathtaking. It was built over a seaside cliff with technology highly integrated throughout and run by Jarvis. The main floor contained the basic living areas; a living room that was too big and the decoration screamed rich, it was for parties. Upstairs was Tony's bedroom, it was simple but elegant. It was easy to see Tony designed everything himself.<p>

"It is beautiful!" Serenity said looking at the ocean. The view was incredible, especially right now. The sun was setting, painting the sky with beautiful colors.

"Yes!" Tony agreed with her. He chose this place to build his house for its view and it was far away from the city.

"The view is great but don't you think the windows are too open?" Serenity asked. Tony loved his privacy in his home. It was his safe place so he hated it when the press took photos of his home.

"We are in the middle of nowhere. I don't think the press will able to take a photo."

Serenity looked him like he was crazy. "Tony you are multi billionaire genius. The press will rent a helicopter or a boat just to take your photo."

Groaning Tony hit himself with his left hand. He didn't think of that. The idea of having large windows so he could see the view better made him forget, the press was crazy of taking photos of him. "Jarvis immediately call someone to change the windows."

"Yes, sir!" His AI said with his British accent.

"There is no need!" Serenity put her hand on a window and let her power transfer from her hand to the window. "No one will see inside!"

"Cool!" Tony looked around but he couldn't see what he was looking for. "Where is Orion?" Tony asked. He didn't see him since they came here.

"He is checking the Moon Kingdom because I built it again." Serenity answered like it wasn't important. After defeating Metaria, her mother Selenity had come and talked with her in her spirit form. She was happy her only daughter was living her life as she wished. She supported her. It lifted a great burden from Serenity's shoulders so she had used her powers to raise the Moon Kingdom.

"You did what?!" Tony yelled.

"I raised Moon Kingdom." Serenity said slowly so Tony could understand.

"I heard that! Why you didn't tell me?" One second his eyes flashed with a hurtful look but it was gone in the next second but Serenity saw it.

"You are the first person I am telling Tony. Only Luna and Orion know this."

"What about your senshi? I thought they were your protectors."

"It is complicated!" It was more than complicated. They didn't take some of her ideas well.

"And it's long story," Tony finished for her. They had talked two days ago and she had told him they had won their first battle so it should have happened yesterday. After all they were talking every day.

"Yep!"

"Jarvis order pizza and pie!" In Tony's book pizza and pie solved everything and they were great food for long talks.

"I already called sir! It will come in five minutes." Jarvis replied.

Serenity looked at him accusingly. She hated when Tony ate junk food all the time. "I'm not eating pizza all the time." Tony denied loudly like he knew what she was thinking.

"You ordered pizza four times this week sir!" Of course his AI had to destroy everything by saying this. Immediately her glare hardened. If a glare could kill, he would be dead man thanks to her.

"You need a cook!" Serenity said but it was more like an order.

"Then find me a loyal staff like yours." Tony snapped at her. He didn't want to snap at her but it was a sensitive subject for him. After his parents died three years ago, his staff had sold his private life to the press. He had fired them all.

Serenity didn't mind his snap. She knew what happened with his old staff. It was something she had never experience. His father chose well and Orion was making sure they stayed loyal. They knew his father, Orion and herself weren't normal humans. They didn't know what they were but it wasn't hard to guess she was Sailor Moon. They didn't say a word though and acted like everything was normal. Serenity knew it was hard to find people like them so she rewarded them occasionally.

"I will! Even if I have to bring them from the Moon Kingdom." Serenity said determinately. Tony shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care but Serenity could see he was pleased. "Pizza can come in at any moment. Let's prepare the table." After the last word came from her mouth, the door rang.

"My couch is my table!" Tony said while running towards the door.

Smiling at his childish behavior, Serenity brought plates and glasses from the kitchen. When she came back to the parlor, Tony was opening a wine bottle. Serenity sighed. She hated his drinking habit. At least now he wasn't drowning in alcohol but still he was drinking more than normal.

"I would offer you a glass but unfortunately you are not old enough!" Tony said showing his full glass.

Serenity smirked. Walking slowly she took his glass from him and drank it in one gulp. Tony's mouth dropped from shock. "It doesn't matter. I am a Lunarian. I'm immune to all poison. I can drink as much as I want but in the end I will only feel a little dizzy for an hour and it won't harm my organs."

"I want to be a Lunarian too!" Tony said, looking at her like she was his god.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Tell me what happened?" Tony asked after they sat on his comfortable sofa eating pizza.

* * *

><p><em>Serenity was sitting on the floor. They were in Rei's grandfather's shrine. It was <em>_their __unofficial __meeting place. They __looked the __same but Serenity knew they were different from their past life, just __like herself. Serenity didn't care. They __would __get to know each other in time. Tomorrow was the beginning of their school holiday so everyone had their own __plans._

_"We should call Mamoru too!" Rei said after everyone sat._

_"No!" Serenity refused immediately._

_"He deserves to be here Serenity!" Ami agreed with Rei._

_"This is __the Lunar __court." Minako defended Serenity. Minako was the leader of inner senshi._

_"But we are not in __the __Moon Kingdom!" Rei argued with her._

_"It doesn't matter if we are not in __the __Moon Kingdom. Like Minako said this is __the Lunar __court. He is not __the __Prince __of Earth anymore. He is just __the __holder of __the Golden Crystal. If earth is in danger,__of course we will invite him to our court but other than that __there __isn't a place for him." Serenity said firmly, finishing the argument._

_"What about your relationship with him?" Rei asked._

_"I don't have any relationship with him."_

_"We know but he was your lover." Ami said carefully. She knew Serenity had her past memories and like everyone she was curious about their relationship._

_"And just like you said he was my past lover. I am not __the __same princess and Mamoru isn't Endymion. I have different parents and I live a different life just like you."_

_"Serenity is right! We shouldn't talk about the past." Luna intervened. It was Serenity's life and she was their princess. She didn't need to explain herself or __her __decisions._

_"Luna is right. We are here to discuss our situation before your holiday." Artemis agreed with Luna._

_"I decided to build __the __Moon Kingdom __once __again!" Serenity said calmly and waited __for __their reaction. They didn't disappoint her._

_"You can't do that!"_

_"It is impossible!"_

_"We have a life!" They all said together._

_"I know we have a life __on __earth. I am creating __the __Moon Kingdom for people who __need __a place to live and protection of solar system." Serenity stated._

_"Many __Lunarians __are wondering around, waiting __for __their home to come alive again." Orion said. It was the first time he talked. He was leaning against the wall behind Serenity._

_"I agree with Serenity! Even we __who were __born here __don't belong __on __this planet!" Makoto loved __the __earth but she never felt like home here. Now she knew why she felt like that.__The __Moon __Kingdom __was her home._

_"I can be earth's star but I belong __to the __Moon __Kingdom." Minako said happily._

_"What about Mamoru?" Rei asked._

_Serenity's __eye __twitched._

* * *

><p>"After saying you will not be with him, she asked you about him." Tony couldn't stop his laugh.<p>

"Rei has feelings for Mamoru so she wants to see him as king."

"Great friends you have. You faced your kingdom's destroyer and no one asked you how you felt?" Tony knew how hard it was for her.

"They don't remember their past like me so they don't think it affected me!" Serenity had talked with Luna about this. They had agreed about not telling them anything as they would remember in time.

"Humans call this common sense!" Tony muttered. He wasn't a sensitive person but even he knew Serenity had needed their support. At least she had him.

"Like you have it!" Serenity teased him. They ate their pizza, talking about business.

* * *

><p>AgnetCoCo - I didn't give up on this story. I was on vacation so I couldn't write a new chapter.<p>

Silvermane1 - She knows she has half siblings. Loki told her everything but she will meet them in the future.

Fire Dolphin - The story line will be different for the Avengers and sailor moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

The chapter beta'd by BlueRubyBeat

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

New Friends

Dark! It was so dark. She couldn't see or hear anything. Why it was so dark? Where was she? She was desperate for any light. She needed to see where she was or she would go mad. She called her powers to light the area. Nothing happened. Looking at her hands, she tried again without any success. She could feel her powers but she couldn't use them. It was like something was blocking her powers. She panicked, without her powers she was defenseless. She knew martial arts but it was useless against her enemy. She didn't know who was her enemy and it scared her. She needed help. No, she needed Orion. She opened her mouth to call Orion but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak.

'Don't panic! Keep calm! Deep breaths!' Serenity tried to calm herself. It wasn't working. She could hear her own heart beats.

Drum, drum, drum…

"ORION!" She screamed silently.

She wanted to cry. What was happing? Why she was here? What was this place?

She looked down and her heart stopped. Her legs weren't there. She raised her hands but she couldn't see them either. The darkness was eating her slowly. She was never afraid of the dark until now. Light! She needed light.

'Please, please!'

Her prayer was heard. She saw a light in front her. She didn't know how the light appeared before her or where it came from. In truth she didn't care. She was glad she could see and it wasn't so dark anymore. She ran towards the light.

Tap, tap, tap!

She could hear her own footsteps. It was destroying the silence. She ran, ran and ran. She was getting closer. She was almost there. She raised her hand to touch light but she couldn't reach it. The light was moving away from her.

"No, don't go!"

She ran faster. She couldn't risk losing the light but it was getting harder every minute. She was tired of running but she forced herself to go on. She was sweaty but she didn't care. The light stopped moving. Finally! She raised her hand to touch it. Slowly her hand reached the light but before she could touch it, it was gone. She was in the dark once again.

"Noooooo!"

She collapsed on her knees. She was out of breath. She heard a laugh. It was cold and creepy. A chill roamed through her body, making her shiver. She knew that voice. Wiseman! It wasn't possible. She killed him. She saw Prince Diamond and his brother Saphir's dead body. Blood was everywhere.

Serenity opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, laying on her bed.

"It was a nightmare! Thank God!" Serenity said, easing her tighten muscles. She was safe. It was just a nightmare but it felt so real. She rubbed her eyes. She couldn't go back to sleep. Her body was wide awake. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time she saw this nightmare. The past two weeks she saw the same thing.

Serenity got up from bed and walked towards the window and then sat on the window edge. The night was beautiful. Stars were shining brightly, coating the sky like a blanket but there was no moon in the sky. She was restless and there was no moon to calm her. When she closed her eyes, she could see Diamond's death, hear his last words. He sacrificed his life for her. Why? Why he did it? The others didn't get affected by his death as much as herself. Even Luna didn't understand why she cared so much. He didn't have any responsibility to her but he loved her enough to die for her place.

At night her nightmares bothered her and in the morning the girls bothered her. They had seen the future of her with Mamoru. They believed it was the perfect world and she should marry him. She didn't see what they saw in the future. It wasn't perfect, far from it. Even after giving them the blessing, humans were the same. They were still power hunger. The daughter they had wasn't her heir. Chibiusa wasn't a Lunar. The Silver Crystal chose her only because she was Serenity's only child. That was another problem. They had one child. It showed their marriage wasn't good like the future Mamoru had told them. Lunars didn't give birth to one child. In the past she was an only child because her mother lost her husband while she was pregnant with her. Her mother had five siblings. Seeing the future made her more determined to not be with Mamoru. The girls could believe what they want. Only Orion and Tony understood her and that was enough for her.

"Why are you not sleeping Serenity? It is past midnight!" A voice said.

Serenity jumped, turning around she came face to face with her father. Her heart stopped. She hadn't see him for a month. He was busy in Asgard so he couldn't find a spare time to come here but he sent letters to her, it wasn't enough though. "Father!" She yelled and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. She missed him. Being in her father's arm calmed her down. She felt safe.

"My beautiful daughter!" Loki caressed his daughter's long silvery golden hair. He missed his little girl. He cursed Odin once again. Odin was the reason why he couldn't spend enough time with his daughter. Loki knew he would never be the king of Asgard. Odin knew that too, so why he was still saying he had a chance. He was wasting his time.

"I missed you father!"

"Me too! Now I'm here!" Loki pushed her away a little, looking into her sad eyes. He didn't know what happened while he wasn't here but he could see his daughter wasn't fine. Something was bothering her. "Tell me what is bothering you my treasure!"

Serenity took her father's hand and she guided him to a large sofa, forcing him to sit with her. She tried to find the right words. It wasn't easy. She was glad her father didn't say anything, waiting for her to talk. She couldn't tell him she was the Moon Princess. The Moon Kingdom wasn't ready to face Asgard yet. She knew her father wouldn't tell Odin but she didn't want to give him another burden.

"Someone died while saving my life! I don't understand why he did it. We didn't know each other. We weren't close! So why did he do it?" Serenity asked, a tear spilling from her eyes.

Loki wiped her tear. His daughter shouldn't shed a tear. She should always smile. "I cannot answer that. The answer you seek can only given by him. The only thing I can say is he loved you enough to die for you."

"But how? How could he love me without knowing me?" Serenity asked. Diamond only saw her in the future shortly but he claimed he loved her with all of his heart. She hadn't believed him until he died in her arms, looking into her eyes lovingly. He was happy.

"Love is a mysterious thing Serenity. Some people fall in love with a first look. Some need more time to love someone. I remember the first time I saw you my daughter. I fell in love with you. You were what I always wished for. You are sad now. It is normal but you shouldn't beat yourself up. He sacrificed his life for you. You should thank him by living your life or he would have died for nothing." Loki said caressing her cheek. He was grateful to the man who saved his daughter but there was something he didn't understand. "Why did you need saving Serenity?"

Serenity gulped. What to say? "Someone attacked earth. They wanted to rule so I fought against them. Diamond was the prince of his people and he was controlled by his own advisor. When he realized what he was doing was wrong, he saved me from his advisor." She didn't lie, she just didn't tell him everything.

"We will talk about your fighting habits in the morning. Come! You need to sleep."

"Will you be here?"

Loki looked her hopeful face. He kissed her forehead. "Yes! Tomorrow we will spend time together."

* * *

><p>"Serenity are you listening?" Orion asked, seeing her thoughtful face. Today Serenity had met with the scouts in Rei's Shrine without him because he needed to check the Moon Kingdom. The number of people who wished to live in the Moon Kingdom was increasing every day. Even Lunars were coming back home. He was telling her the final situation but it looked like she wasn't listening to him.<p>

"Sorry Orion! Today a new enemy attacked us!" Serenity stated. Two days ago she was over the moon. She had spent a whole day with her father. They had eaten breakfast outside and gone to the cinema. Her father had taught her new tricks which she had used on Rei.

"What did they want this time?" He asked with a bored expression. Earth was popular with other aliens. It was a weak planet so they thought earth was easy prey. They had learned their lesson the hard way.

"They were looking for talismans by taking out people's heart crystal."

Orion froze, his smile leaving his face. He was serious in a second. "They want the Holy Grail. Why?"

Serenity shook her head. "I don't know! The Holy Grail can increase someone's power or it can be used to power up something. They can want it for many reasons."

"We need to find out or we cannot make necessary preparations for our new enemy." His job was to protect Serenity and he couldn't do his job perfectly without not knowing who he was facing.

"Luna and Artemis are working on that! We have another problem."

"When do we not." Orion said sarcastically.

"I saw Uranus and Neptune!" More likely she had felt them. They hadn't showed themselves but Serenity had seen their attacks. It wasn't hard to guess who they were.

"So they are finally in the game." The Outer Senshi were more powerful and ruthless than the Inner Senshi. They took their job seriously. He could bet on his everything, they would not like the inners. He himself still had issues with them. They were clinging to their human lives too much. They were soldiers of the Moon Kingdom and they should act like one.

"Yes, they are! I know they will not work with the others. I want you to find and talk with them. We cannot win this battle as a divided group."

"We also need them in the future!" Orion added, saying what Serenity was thinking. "Finally you realize the inners won't like that you raised the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity already knew that or she would have told them. Only Orion and Tony knew what she did. She didn't even tell Luna and Artemis and they were her advisors.

"What should I tell them?" Orion asked.

"Nothing much! Check out if they have their past memories."

"What about the talismans?" Both of them knew who had the talisman in their heart crystal.

"Don't mention it. If I'm right, they will remove their own heart for their purposes. It is for their own good. We will hide it until Pluto comes." Serenity was sure she would come. After all she was the holder of the Garnet Orb, one of the talismans. "I wonder where Sailor Saturn is? I cannot feel her."

"Maybe she is in her sleep mode." Orion suggested. Saturn had been put into a coma until the day her powers were needed.

Serenity shook her head. "No! She awoke in the past and destroyed the Moon Kingdom, allowing my mother to use the Silver Crystal for our rebirth. She should have been born with us. I can feel her power but I cannot feel her soul. It scares me!"

"But we cannot do anything right now. We don't know who she is or where she is. You shouldn't worry about something we cannot control." Saturn was a trump card in the past. She could destroy planets or a solar system. Of course using this power would kill her. Only Serenity could destroy and create something without any side effects.

"I cannot help it."

"Then give your attention to something else!"

"Like what?" Serenity already had enough responsibilities. School, private lessons, the Moon Kingdom, Tony, company, and the sailor senshi were an example of that. She didn't need more.

"When will you awake the others memories?"

"Until they accept their true selves. Now go and find them!"

"As you wish princess!" Orion said, bowing. Time to hunt!

* * *

><p>"Found you!" Orion whispered. After searching for two days, he found Uranus and Neptune or should he say Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. He was following both of them since the morning. He knew they felt someone was watching them. Their bodies were tense and they were checking their surroundings with their eyes.<p>

'Time to show myself!' Orion thought. He hoped they remembered him. It would be more enjoyable for him that way.

"Hello Sailor Uranus and Neptune! We haven't see each other for a long time." Orion said, appearing behind them. He watched happily at how they jumped from hearing his voice. They turned around, taking a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Orion said with a hurt face.

He was making fun of them and it made Haruka's blood boil from anger. She wanted to beat him. Michiru was the first one who recognized him. Her breath hitched and she panicked. Orion didn't blame her. He was a war general. Everyone knew he was a ruthless killer.

"The Shadow Blade!" Michiru said fearfully. She had heard stories about him and they hadn't been pleasant. They weren't a match for him.

"I prefer Orion!"

Hearing the name Haruka tensed. Like Michiru she knew Orion and she wasn't stupid enough to fight with him. "Why are you here?"

"The Princess wants to talk with you!"

He didn't need to tell who the princess was. Orion only served the loyal Lunar line. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, communicating with their eyes.

"We will come!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p>foxgodess07 - I'm planning to pair Serenity with Thor but we will see if it happens. I will follow both movies timeline but Serenity's presence will change everything.<p>

PyruxDeltax - The scouts will regain their memories when they turn twenty one because it will be the time their human blood will change. Serenity can make them remember but she doesn't think they are ready yet.

Loki will learn in Thor's timeline. Tony will play an important role in the story because he will always be at Serenity's side. She trusts him more than her scouts. Lunar people will appear in the future.

Wife of the Great Fool - The scouts knew Serenity's father is a God and who he is. Mamoru doesn't know and the girls aren't allowed to tell him. I'm planning to pair Serenity with Thor but we will see if it happens.

ArtemisFalor - I'm thinking of doing of that. I believe Tony deserves the Golden Crystal more than Mamoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Loki wanted to have a child who loved him and be accepted by his father King Odin. After thinking, he decided to have a child with a human. While traveling on earth he met with Ikuko. Usagi's father wasn't Kenji but Loki himself. She grew up knowing who her real father was and she was Princess Serenity. A different Usagi! She was smart and a true leader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Iron Man or Avengers.

Note: English isn't my mother language, so sorry for mistakes you might find in the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Elysion

Serenity looked baby girl on her arms. She was too cute. Serenity was glad to save her life. Purple eyes were watching her every move curiously. Yesterday they had fought against their enemy last time, destroying him for good. Pharaoh 90 had been strong opponent. He almost managed to destroy earth but with sailor Saturn's help Serenity had won the fight. After the war Serenity had healed everything even her senshi. Now earth was in perfect shape ones again. She couldn't say the same thing for Saturn.

Because of an accident in her childhood her father had transformed her into a cyborg in order to keep her alive than he had implanted her one of the eggs that Death Busters had given him, making her host of Mistress 9. Yesterday Hotaru had fought against herself and she had finally awaken her true powers. She had tried to use her most dangerous power to destroy Pharaoh 90, almost killing herself. Serenity hadn't allowed this. Interfering their fight, Serenity had used her own power to destroy him, saving Hotaru's life.

Now, Serenity was holding a healthy infant of Hotaru. Thanks to silver crystal, she was reborn again, having a normal, healthy body. This time she will live a happy life. Serenity will make sure of that.

"Princess we are ready." Haruka said, entering the room with Michiru. They were here to take Hotaru to her father.

Serenity kissed her forehead gently. "No one shall hurt you little one. I will be watching you."

"Princess?"

"She will need to wake up soon until than let her have a normal life." Serenity could feel Chaos. He was free ones again. It wasn't close to solar system but Serenity knew it will come here and when that day come, she will need all of her senshi. Serenity gave Hotaru to Michiru's waiting arms. "Raise your castle on your planets for better protection." She ordered.

"As you wish!" They said together.

"Say same thing to Pluto."

Outers were always more powerful than inners but the gap between them now was unbelievable and only Minako and Makoto were trying to improve themselves. Ami was sticking to books and technology to much while Rei was challenging her every turn. Rei was meeting with Mamoru in secret or she thought it was a secret meeting. After all Serenity knew it.

* * *

><p>It was too bright. Tony couldn't see anything. He always believed darkness was bad, surrounding you with black nothingness. You couldn't see or feel anything. It was a black hole eating you alive. Tony was scared of darkness since he was five years old. He knew what was hiding inside of darkness. But now he could see light wasn't much different from darkness. The bright light forced him to close his eyes, taking his sight like darkness.<p>

Tony wished light would go away.

"Anthony!" a male voice yelled from all places. Tony couldn't find where the voice came from.

Taking a risk he opened his eyes. It wasn't bright anymore. Thanks God for that. He didn't know how his eyes and his mentality would take that. Now he could see where he was.

He was in woods. Stars and moon was shining brightly, lighten the area. He saw a lake. Even it was night time the water was sky blue. Tony could see stone and fishes clearly.

"Impossible!" he muttered, coming closer to lake. It should be black. After all water take color of sky and right now sky was black so lake should be black. He was a scientist. His mind wondered to sliver hair, silvery blue eyes girl he knew. She was a goddess and her father was a god from another planet but she had said earth didn't have them. It was normal boring planet with full of logic.

"Anthony!" that voice again. Where was it coming from?

"It's Tony." Tony corrected the voice. He knew it wasn't sane thing to do but he hated that name.

The lake surged. White wings came out from middle of the lake. Tony didn't know any animal who had large wings like that. A body rose, a horse body. Tony rubbed his eyes. Nope, he was still seeing white horse with large wings and gold horn.

"You are kidding me, right?" A horse with a wing. He shouldn't forget golden horn. How could you forget something so shining?

The horse flew and landed before him. "Hello, Tony Stark"

Tony looked around searching for the voice but he couldn't find anyone. He could swear he heard the voice near him.

"I'm here."

The voice came from in front him. Tony looked the horse. Okay, he could believe wings and horn but talking was different matter. Yeah, he had met talking cats but Luna and Artemis were aliens. That was it.

"You are an alien." Tony stated, happy to find the answer he was looking desperately.

The horse chuckled to Tony's horror. A chuckling horse and he thought talking cats were bad.

"No!" Pegasus refused, shaking his head. He wasn't offended by his words. He was watching him the day Golden Crystal had left his former master. He knew Tony was friend with Moon Princess, making his job easy for him. "I'm Helios the guardian of Golden Crystal and high-priest of Elysion."

Elysion. Where did he hear that name? "Isn't it the name of Golden Kingdom which was ruled the earth back then?" Serenity had mention earth's history but she hadn't explain much, saying humans didn't change over the years. Tony had believed talking about Moon Kingdom's destruction was painful for her. He could understand her.

"Yes, until the king and prince died." Helios shuddered, remembering that day. It was still fresh in his mind. That fateful day had changed universe's destiny, leaving earth unprotected.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked. He wasn't member of any royal line. Of course it didn't mean he wasn't less important. After all he was Tony Stark and his friend was most powerful being in the universe.

"Serve my prince like old days."

"The last time I heard Endymion or whatever he calls himself in this time, was in Japan, running around in tuxedo." _'and bothering my sunshine'_ Tony thought grimly. He knew Endymion's new name but he didn't like to hear that name. He never met with him but he had searched him and he hadn't liked what he had found out. Mamoru didn't deserve his sunshine and he should back off or Tony will make sure to erase Mamoru's existence.

"I'm not looking Mamoru Chiba. He lost Golden Crystal the day he went against Princess Serenity." Helios said sadly. Mamoru wasn't the man Helios had known in the past. The charming, honorable prince was long gone.

"Why?"

"Humans attacked Moon Kingdom in the past, destroying it. It is Serenity's right to take throne or destroy earth. Even Endymion didn't lose the crystal, he wouldn't be a king without marrying her. Serenity is the rightful owner of Earth" Helios explained. "Of course, he lost every right to be a king."

"Good for you. I mean who will want to serve someone like him but I didn't understand why you are here?"

"Because Golden crystal chose you. You are the new holder of Golden crystal and you are in danger."

Tony looked him in shock. He couldn't find anything say and it was first time in his life. He did only thing he could do. He fainted in his dream world.

* * *

><p>Loki was watching his daughter. It was his favorite pass time. Serenity was having a ball in her house for her business partners. She was growing well. Every time Loki saw her, she was more beautiful than before. In a few years man will fight for her affection. No, he didn't want to think that day. No one deserved his little angel. He would kill everyone who dared to look her. Right now she was dancing with Orion.<p>

Orion was different story. He was too loyal to his daughter. It wasn't a bad thing but Loki just didn't understand why a powerful being like Orion chose to follow his daughter. She was a goddess but she wasn't from loyal line. She didn't have anything to offer him. Yet, Orion was acting like she was a princess and he was her second in comment.

A musical laugh cut his thought. Looking where the sound was coming, he saw Serenity changing dance partner. Now, she was dancing with Tony Stark. A man he didn't know how to feel. Loki had met with Tony three years ago while he had taken Serenity to a vacation in America. The first thing he had noticed was they were close, very close. They were like real brother and sister. Serenity saw him as her family more than her own mother. Loki knew Serenity didn't get along well with her mother and her family. She had said she didn't feel like she was belong there. Loki could understand her. He felt the same in Asgard. No one accepted him or loved him like they all loved Thor. His family was Serenity. He would do everything for her even die for her. In the past he had let Odin locked his children but Serenity was his precious. No one will touch her. He will even kill Odin in a heartbeat.

Loki's eyes narrowed when he saw his daughter and Tony was whispering each other. Serenity's was in thinking mood. Sometimes he felt like Serenity was hiding something from him. No, he knew she was hiding something and he will find it. One way or another!

"Tony, I'm glad you came." Serenity said while dancing with him. Many people didn't know but Tony was a great dancer. He just didn't like to dance.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"You don't look well Tony." Serenity realized this when he had come here but she couldn't have said anything because her father had been here.

"It was a hard week for me."

"I couldn't say the same thing. No enemy for a three mouth." Serenity said happily. She had been organizing Moon Kingdom in this time with outer senshis.

Now Tony will destroy her happy mood with his news. Great! He hated seeing her sad. "Do you know someone named Helios?"

"Priest Helios?" Tony nodded. "Yes, I know him. He is the guardian of Elysion which was the name of Endymion's kingdom. If I'm right his life is tied with golden crystal so he should be still alive. Why do you ask?"

"He came my dream last week."

If the situation wasn't serious Serenity would laugh. Tony and dream normally shouldn't be in same sentences. "What for?"

"He said I'm now holder of golden crystal."

"Say that again."

"Golden crystal is mine now." Tony said arrogantly. "Are you not happy?" Tony's face didn't show it but his voice expressed his uncertainty. Did she find him unworthy for golden crystal?

"Happy? Tony, I would kiss you if I know father wouldn't kill you." Serenity said, hugging him tightly. "Finally I'm free from Endymion because you are the new prince of Earth."

"Prince? Me?"

"Helios didn't explain this." Not able to find his voice, Tony shook his head. "Whoever hold golden crystal, that person became ruler of Earth."

"But he said you are the ruler of Earth." Helios was clear about that.

"No, I can take the throne but Earth isn't interesting me like before. I will be Moon Queen in my twenty first birthday." She explained.

"What will I do?" Tony asked. He didn't know what do to with this new information.

"Helios will teach you how to use it so don't worry and for the ruling part, I don't think humans will be happy to have one king again so you don't need to do anything."

"There might be a little problem with that." It was time to blow up her bubble. "Helios was cursed to stay in Pegasus form by Nehellenia and she is after the golden crystal."

Hearing that name, Serenity hissed. She never met with her but she knew who she was and what she has done.

"I guess you know her."

"Mother sealed her in a mirror after she had tried to take silver crystal."

"Wow! Your mother is harsh."

"No, she was too forgiving. If Nehellenia did this, it means she is free. She will be after not only golden crystal but silver crystal too so she can rule the moon kingdom and live forever without getting ugly." In the past she would give her the same punishment but now she was daughter of Loki who taught her forgiveness was a weakness.

"What is your plan?"

"Let her search it. We will strike her when she less expected."

"I love the way you think." A dead threat wasn't a threat. It was what Tony believed, why he was building weapons.

"Tony be careful."

"I should be the one saying that. You are going a battle not me." and he hated it. He wanted to help her.

The music stopped, ending their dance and conservation. Orion was beside her in a second.

"After party I want you to search where Nehellenia is." Serenity whispered in his ear.

"What should I do after I find her?" Orion whispered back, waiting his new order.

"Report me."

"As you wish!" Orion bowed his head for normal eyes it was light like movement of his head but Serenity knew it was showing he understand her order.

"Tony, I will dance with my father."

"And I saw a pretty lady here." Tony looked where he saw her while he had been dancing with Serenity. There she was, looking him expectantly. "I'm off."

"Not in my house. Tony!" Serenity yelled after him but he ignored her.

Walking towards her father, she talked with her guests briefly. No one could say, she was a bad host. She knew what her guests wanted.

"Father may I have this dance?" Serenity asked, holding her hand for him to take it.

"I would be honored"

Taking her hand, Loki led her to dance floor.

"You look well Serenity. I could see your wounds are healed perfectly." Loki said, asking silently how she got them in the first place.

"It happened three months ago father."

"I know. You still didn't tell me who did it." Loki wanted, no he needed to know that so he could get his revenge.

She sighed. "I take care of it."

"Why you are hiding something from me?" Loki asked, showing how much it hurt him. He wanted to be her side but if she refused to tell her everything, how could he help her?

"Because I don't want to burden you more than necessary. Someday I will tell you everything like you wish father but I'm not ready yet." Her powers won't fully awake until her twenty first birthday. It means she could lose against Odin. It was something she couldn't risk it. She knew Odin didn't like his father's children so she wasn't sure what he will do if he learns, Loki's new daughter was Moon Princess.

"As you wish. Just know I'm here for you."

"I know." Serenity smiled. Having a father was a great feeling. Loki was best father in the whole universe. Serenity stopped thinking Odin or their new enemy. She was happy right now and it was enough. She will deal with them when the time was right.

* * *

><p>KagomelnuDeman- No, they will not be together just because Tony now had the golden crystal. Serenity doesn't wish to create her kingdom on earth and they see each other as siblings.<p>

Sorry for not updating for a long time but I was busy with my own life. Thanks for the reviews!

Bowser3000000- After two more chapter later, Iron Man movie will enter the story than second Iron Man. After that Thor will come and we will have avenger movie.

If you are referring to Iron Moon which Tony has the golden crystal, it is another story of mine.

JanusGodOfPossibilities- Yes, they will.

I didn't think that but maybe I should use that idea. It would be great comedy. Tony Stark turning to girl temporarily. I would love see that. I have different idea for Tony's future child. It will be sailor earth but she will not born normally.

Tony will turn Lunar but not because of golden crystal. Serenity will make him one because she doesn't wish to lose him to old age.


End file.
